


[Vid] Searching

by thedeadparrot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sad feelings, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's sad. But he gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, because you can never have too many Search For Spock vids, am I right? zulu betaed. And is awesome.

[Xvid download (22 MB)](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/searching.avi) | [blip.tv](http://thedeadparrot.blip.tv/file/2437275/) | [BAM](http://bamvidvault.ning.com/video/searching-star-trek-tos)

**Author's Note:**

> Making this vid, I realized that instrumentals are actually really cool to work with, mostly because I'm someone who doesn't really listen for lyrics when I listen to music. So that was fun.
> 
> Also, "Roslin and Adama" is a really pretty song and Kirk makes some great sad faces.


End file.
